gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Russelnorthrop
__TOC__ PLEASE LEAVE ME A MESSAGE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I WILL GET BACK TO YOU ON YOUR TALK PAGE ASAP... ---- Guidelines: *''When you want to ask me a new question or reply to something I told you, please click "Leave Message" at the top of the page and add a relevant headline.'' *''Always sign your post with four tildes (~).'' *''Please be civil. Avoid swearing (unless it's a direct quote) and don't be rasict, sexist or offensive.'' *''Respect everyone, even if they oppose your opinion.'' These rules apply on this page, other people's talk pages and article talk pages. ---- RE:Archiving No problem mate, in future you can now archive your talk page if you want. Just make sure you fully maximize your talk page and archive it. If your not active, I'll archive your talk page myself. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Your very welcome mate :). [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sultan RS Hey, Russelnorthrop. I've been noticing you've been changing the Sultan RS page to say it has a V6 engine, when, in fact, it has an inline-4. You can tell because the engine has only one valve cover, 4 exhaust pipes on the right side, and one DOHC assembly directly above the engine. Although 3.5 liters is massive for a 4 cylinder engine, nowhere does it say it has a V6, and it is visually represented by a 4 cylinder. Please read this over and consider keeping my changes. Pointers&tips Hello "mate" I am new to the and I was wondering since you look boss if you could give me a few pointers and tips. Page deletion Please stop deleting my pages. I got the account Monday and ever since you have been bothering me with deletions. I'm not posting anything innapropriate or that shouldn't be there. I'm posting mainly mysteries and most of them are proven real. I don't normally post anything that is proven "not real". I take alot of my time to make these pages, so please don't delete them. They aren't hurting you, or anyone else. :These "mysteries" shouldn't be on individual pages, you may add them to this page, so long as they have some evidence to support them. Also - this is in reference to a comment you left on his blog - Ruseelnorthrop is a member of Staff and it is his business to involve himself in these matters. Obviously they aren't hurting anyone but pages like that do damage the reputation of the Wiki. Tom Talk 23:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Kent Paul It's done mate. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 23:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yusuf Amir Theme Hey mate I am thinking of installing "Arab Money" for Yusuf Amir, but I could not decide if I could put it directly to the page. Do you think it is ok to put it in the page? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah that's what I'm thinking. I'll tell Tom about that. But it will only be a YouTube, I don't know how to upload a Vorbis audio. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Mate you are ready to become an admin? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Russelnorthrop I read over your conversation with Keads09. I understand your opinion, but I have more to add. Now, the difference between the picture of the Sultan RS's engine and the picture of the 350Z in your conversation is that the engine in the Sultan RS is completely visible. The badging on the Sultan indicates that it is DOHC, and would therefore require twin camshafts over each cylinder head. As you can see, there are 2 camshaft timing gears in plain view directly over the engine block, thus indicating an inline layout. (There would need to be 4 camshafts for it to be a V-type DOHC engine) When you look to the driver's side of the engine block, you will notice 4 dark colored exhaust pipes coming from the engine block, indicating 4 cylinders. I am an automotive technician, and I know the differences between the different engine types. Thank you for reading. CamaroSniper 02:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, you own an Impreza RS? Nice.